Quand les enfants s'emmêlent
by Raumy
Summary: Une Malfoy à Poufsouffle. Une Potter à Serpentard. Se rajoutent à elles deux, leur neveu et petit cousin. Les deux familles censées se détester ont vu leurs chemins se croiser. Ils ont chacun leurs petits secrets et devront les partager malgré eux. Comment leurs relations évolueront-elles?


**Disclaimer : **L'univers magique et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Mélinda Potter et Katherine Malfoy nous appartiennt.

**Note : **Bonjour bonjour les p'tits sorciers! Nous sommes deux a écrire cette fanfiction. Emy interprète le personnage de Mélinda Potter, et Aurélie celui de Katherine Malfoy. C'est une histoire basée principalement sur le couple Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, ainsi que l'amitié entre les filles qui appartiennent respectivement aux familles Potter et Malfoy. Nous esperons que notre cela vous plaira!

**Note 2 : **Nous écrivons un chapitre sur deux. C'est Emy qui commence.

**Avertissement : **L'histoire d'Harry Potter est un peu modifiée. Par exemple, l'apparition de membres d'une famille en plus, les relations entre certains personnages ou encore certains qui sont encore en vie.. En esperant que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

**Chapitre 1 : Vous me prenez par les sentiments, professeur.**

**POV Mélinda**

_Grande salle._

Cela fait maintenant 19 ans que la guerre est terminée. Et 4 ans que j'ai signalé mon existence au monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui, c'est le début d'une quatrième année pour moi à Poudlard. Assise dans la grande salle, j'attends que les premières années commencent à être répartis. C'est toujours la partie la plus interessante des premiers jours de la rentrée. Car ce n'est pas qu'il ne se passe jamais rien non plus, mais disons que tout est bien calme depuis qu'Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Les portes s'ouvrent et les nouveaux élèves arrivent, tous aussi petits les uns que les autres. Une tête brune retient malgrès tout mon attention, celle d'Albus Potter. Car oui, le sauveur du monde sorcier est mon cousin. Très peu de monde connait la vérité sur moi, et beaucoup se posent de questions. Il est vrai que de voir une inconnue s'installer avec la famille du grand Harry Potter a de quoi interloquer les gens. Mais cela m'est égal, d'une certaine manière j'aime attirer l'attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, la répartition a déja commencé, et seuls quelques noms attirent mon attention.

-Rose Weasley.

-Et une Weasley de plus.. Gryffondor!

Rose Weasley, fille d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, les meilleurs amis d'Harry. La petite rouquine a un plus jeune frère, qui s'appelle Hugo. Ils sont souvent à la maison, mais j'avoue que je ne leur parle pas énormément.

- Victoire Londubat.

- Je pense que le mieux serait.. Serdaigle!

Victoire Londubat, la fille de Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. A croire que les anciens amis ont tous fait des gamins la même année! Bien qu'il arrive que Luna et Neville viennent diner chez nous, je ne connais pas leur fille plus que ça.

- Albus Potter.

- Gryffondor, sans hésiter!

Le fils d'Harry et Ginny, donc. Evidemment, je fais partie des personnes qui connaissent le mieux le cadet Potter, puisque je vis avec lui. C'est drôle, j'aurais mieux vu Albus à Serdaigle. Il semblerait qu'il ait tout bêtement suivi le chemin de ses parents, ou bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent qu'il en a l'air.

- Scorpius Malefoy.

- Serpentard!

Scorpius Malfoy, fils de Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. Pas étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard.. Après tout, je ne vois pas où il aurait pu aller vu que c'est un Malfoy. Attendez.. Un Malfoy?! Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je suis stupide, j'aurais dû me souvenir que lui aussi faisait sa rentrée cette année. Enfin bon, il était temps qu'un Malfoy entre dans cette école. Il y a un petit moment, il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi le prince des serpentards avait une petite soeur, mais nous n'avons jamais vu la blondeur des Malfoy sur qui que ce soit à Serpentard. Scorpius Malfoy, donc, se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents d'un pas fier et assuré. Je vois que même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les Malfoy tiennent à leur réputation.

-Bienvenue à Serpentard, Malfoy.

Après avoir dit cette phrase de politesse, je lui fis un signe de tête. Oh, j'ai peut être oublié de préciser que j'étais une serpentarde? Et bien oui, pour en rajouter à mon mystère, il semblerait qu'une Potter ait été envoyée dans la maison de la ruse. En fait, j'en suis plutôt fière. Je n'ai rien contre les Gryffondors, que ce soit clair, mais je ne me voyais pas passer 7 ans en leur compagnie. Ils sont trop bruyants et impulsifs pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je respecte beaucoup la famille Malfoy, le petit blond en face de moi n'a pas daigné me répondre, et je déteste que l'on m'ignore! J'essaye alors autre chose, restant toujours dans les formules de politesse.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous voir parmis nous.

Ok, il ne m'a adressé qu'un simple petit regard, et encore. Je tente de me calmer, car je bouillone intérieurement. Il ressemble bien à son père, tiens! Même si mes émotions ne sont pas lisibles, un de mes meilleurs amis parvient à voir ma frustration. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il prend déjà la parole.

-Excuse moi, mais qui es-tu pour te comporter ainsi? Scorpius Malfoy, c'est ça? Un premier année en plus..

-Comment tu oses me parler comme ça, toi?! répondit le petit blond.

Il semblerait qu'il y ait des failles dans l'écudation du mini Malfoy. Je souris légèrement. Si son père avait été là, il lui aurait dit quelque chose dans le genre "Scorpius Malfoy, tu dois parler correctement et ne pas montrer tes émotions aussi facilement!"... Ou peut être pas. Mais c'est ce que je me plais à imaginer. Mon meilleur ami a également remarqué cette faille, puisqu'il arbore un petit sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai rien dit de méchant, je posais juste une question. Tu me demandes comment j'ose te parler de cette façon, alors que malgrè toutes les idées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit, je suis resté un minimum respectueux? De plus, je suis ton ainé, et je ne pense pas que le ton que tu as employé été le plus approprié. Mais si c'est ta manière de faire, alors laisse moi te demander.. Comment oses-tu ignorer la demoiselle en face de toi?!

-Je suis un Malfoy, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu trop fier.

-Et donc? Si elle avait été un garçon, ça aurait été a coup sûr elle le nouveau prince des serpentards.

Scorpius eut un petit moment d'hésitation, qui pourrait presque passer inaperçu mais que je n'ai pas loupé.

-Personne d'autre qu'un membre de ma famille ne mérite ce titre.

-C'est une Potter.

Un leger blanc c'est installé, le temps que l'information lui monde au cerveau. Puis il tourne la tête vers moi et me dévisage de haut en bas.

-Que.. Que fait une Potter à Serpentard?! Et puis.. Je croyais que l'ainé des Potter était un garçon! Et qu'il était à Gryffondor!

Je soupire légèrement et fais signe à mon ami de laisser tomber sa conversation, alors que j'en entame une à mon tour avec l'héritier Malfoy.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas sa fille, je suis sa cousine.

-Oh je vois.. Cela peut devenir interessant. Potter, donc?

-Mélinda Potter, quatrième année, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Pas la peine de me présenter.

Je lui fais un sourire crispé, ce qui semble l'amuser.

-Non, pas la peine.

-Alors, il parait que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour avoir le statut que mon père avait à notre âge?

-Je ne pense pas non. Draco Malefoy est inégalable.

-Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais.. Personne ne peut lui être à la hauteur. Sauf moi bien sûr. Après tout, je suis son fils.

Mais oui, bien sûr. Je profite du début du repas pour ne pas lui répondre. Vivement qu'il grandisse et qu'il se débarasse de son côté vantard. Bien evidemment, l'arrivée d'une amie n'aide rien à la situation.

-Mia! Tu veux que je te débarasse du premier année?

-Ambre, je ne pense pas que.. commençais-je

-Comment ça "se débarasser de moi" ?! réagit le concerné.

-Il se trouve que tu manques de respect à la serpentarde la plus respectée. Ca fait deux fois respect.. Ma phrase est quand même correcte, non?

Je la regarde, l'air blasé. Elle est un peu particulière, et parfois je me demande ce qu'elle fait à serpentard.. Mais je l'aime bien. Je la coupe dans sa réflexion profonde, ou pas dailleurs..

-Ambre.. C'est Scorpius Malfoy.

-Vraiment? Désolée petit, je savais pas que t'étais un Malfoy! Ca en fait deux à Poudlard maintenant!

Ne me dites pas qu'elle croit à cette rumeur? Elle va nous ridiculiser! Pourtant, je vois Scorpius acquieser.

-Deux? me risquais-je alors.

-Bien sûr, tante Katherine est ici.

Perplexe, je me mets donc à explorer la table des Serpentards à la recherche de cette Katherine. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends Scorpius se racler la gorge. Je me tourne donc vers lui, et je peux vous assurer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-Elle est à Poufsouffle.

Un ouragan vient de passer. Et en parlant de cette maison, je dois avouer que ma réaction lui correspondait parfaitement.

-QUOI?! Et tu oses demander ce que fait une Potter à Serpentard alors qu'il y a une Malfoy à POUFSOUFFLE?! Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire?! C'est.. C'est tropbizard !

Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas attiré l'attention.. Mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, notre directeur de maison vint nous interrompre.

-Miss Potter, vous me ferez le plaisir de ne pas crier dans la grande salle. Et si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait, ainsi que monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui, professeur Rogue.

Je me lève calmement et jette des regards noirs à tout ceux qui ont l'air amusé. Je jette discretement un coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffle et croise pendant une fraction de seconde le regard d'une blonde. C'est elle, Katherine. Je suis sûre que c'est elle, je l'ai senti.

_Bureau de Severus Rogue._

-Bien, je vous ai fait venir ici dans un but précis. Draco Malfoy m'a demandé de choisir une personne de confiance afin de veiller sur Scorpius Malefoy. Etant donné que sa soeur n'est pas dans la même maison, cela aurait été.. compliqué. Alors comme vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, c'est à vous que reviens cette charge Miss Potter.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance de Severus Rogue. Mais rassurez-vous, cela n'a pas été facile! En ce moment, je me demande si mon professeur de potions n'a pas un petit problème quelque part, car disons que sa demande est assez.. particulière. Je le regarde alors dans les yeux et déclare :

-C'est avec l'immense joie professeur, que je refuse ceci.

-Oh, mais je vous rassure, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-J'ai toujours le choix. Et puis je doute fort que monsieur Malfoy soit heureux d'apprendre que la personne qui surveille son fils soit une Potter.

Je suis assez fière de mon argument, pourtant Rogue continue son petit discours sans prêter attention à ce que je viens de dire.

-Cependant, si vous voulez vraiment qu'un de vos petits secrets soit révelé, je vous en prie, vous pouvez partir. Vous voyez de quel secret je veut parler miss Potter? Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez acceptez cette requete en échange de mon silence. Est-ce bien clair?

Je reste figée un petit moment. Je jette un regard en coin à Scorpius qui a l'air interessé par les ingrédients qui trainent dans le bureau de notre directeur de maison et je pince les lèvres. Inspirant un bon coup, je refais face à Rogue et lui adresse un sourire ironique.

-Vous me prenez par les sentiments, professeur.

_**A suivre...**_

**Emy : **Voili voilou! Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?

**Scorpius : **Nul.

**Severus : **Extremement nul.

**Albus : **Non, moi je l'ai trouvé bien, même si je n'apparait casiment pas.

**Scorpius : **Oui, dailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les commentaires alors qu'on te voit seulement de loin?

**Albus : **Je fais ce que je veux.

**Scorpius : **Absolument pas!

**Emy : **BAAAAH Les petiots arrêtez un peu.

**Scorpius : **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

**Emy : **Je fais ce que je veux! *lui tire la langue* De toute façon c'est pas à vous que je demandais ça! Je m'adresse aux lecteurs! Et à Aurélie bien sûr. Alors ma coupine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?

**Aurélie : **Oh que j'aime ! Scorpius, tu te tais, Emy est MON amie alors elle a le droit de t'appeler comme elle veut. Sinon, bah les gens vont comprendre plus tard pourquoi Katherine est à Poufsouffle ! Voili voilou, c'est tout.

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous donner votre avis! A la prochaine!_


End file.
